Blog użytkownika:Bluefury/Błekitny pył
Powiem że to opowiadanie jest troche o mnie. Akcja dzieje się w teraźniejszości w Polsce. Bendą smoki. Jeśli mój blog wam się nie spodoba to przestane pisać.Swoje opinie prosze wyrarzać w komętarzach. 1.Poznajcie mnie. Hej jestem Ula mam około 13 lat.Jestem drobną dziewczyną o brązowych włosach chodź niekturzy uwarzają że są rude .Wkurza mnie to.Za rok ide do gimnazjum. Jeśli chodzi o smoki kiedyś ludzie i smoki żyli razem latali, mieszkali i się przyjaźnili ale nastała druga wojna światowa i wraz z jej początkiem znikły.Niekturzy mówią że wygineły inni że uciekły do morza.Ja wieże że są wśród nas my po prostu nieumiemy ich dostrzec.Jednak smoki nie znikły do końca są jeszcze Straszliwce ,Zembacze ,Zembirogi i Gronkle.Gdzie niegdzie Koszmary Ponocniki a Ognioglizdy da się spotkać tylko w lasach.Chodź istnieją pogłoski że na biegunie północnym i na Alasce są jeszcze Bewiebasty.A Nocne furie prawie wymarły . Rozpoczynał się kolejny dzień,jak zwykle próbowałam wyjść z mego łużka nienawidze wcześnie wstawać.I znowu mój brat przyszedł do pokoju mnie budzić . -Człowieku ja wstałam idz sobie.Powiedziałam do mego brata, -Ta to czemu leżysz w pościeli?Spytał brat. -Bo się budze.Powiedziałam. Brat wyszedł z mego pokoju.Nienawidze tak wcześnie wstawać do szkoły.Lubię się uczyć ale czemu to musi być tak rano?Zebrałam się i poszłam do szkoły mam do niej całkiem blisko.Po drodze widziałam pare Straszliwców polójących na szpaki.Śmiesznie to wyglądało.Ale mój uśmiech zszedł z twarzy kiedy wszedłam do szkoły .Matematyka jeśli się niewyspało to nic się nie pojmie a ja się niewyspałam.Zawsze mażyłam żeby pojawił się jakiś smok i zabrał mnie z lekcji.Ale cóż smoków było zbyt mało by je tresować.Ale było tutaj paru ludzi którzy latali na smokach. W końcu przerwa .Postanowiłam szybko coś przekąsić .Nagle do mojej klasy wchodzi piąta klasa nie lubie dzieciaków z tej klasy łażą tutaj niewiadomo po co i jeszcze się śmieją z byle powodu.W końcu koniec poszłam więc do domu .Musiałam się pakować bo następnego dnia miałam wycieczkę szkolną do lasu.Przez reszte dnia odrabiałam lekcje pani starsznie dużo zadała.Wieczorem poszłam spać jak padnięta. 2.Tajemnicze oczy. Nadszedł dzień wycieczki,Byłam spakowana i gotowa, stałam tuż pod szkołą z resztą klasy.Chłopcy zamawiali sobie miejsca na tyle autobusu bo tam jest najlepiej.A dziewczyny gadały o czymś.Nie wiem o czym bo nie gadałam z nimi.Po prostu jakoś niemam zwyczaju gadać wprost z innymi ludźmi. Wsiedliśmy do autobusu jechał jeszcze mój brat.Siadł ze mną.Nim mineło jakieś pół godziny byliśmy na miejscu .Wszyscy wybiegli z autobusu i zaczeliśmy spacerować po lesie.Nagle wybiegły Straszliwce nikogo to niedziwiło.Biegły tak szybko że ledwo można było się im przyjrzeć. Wszystko było w porządku poza tym że pare osób zostało paparzonych przez Ognioglizdy.No i jeszcze chłopcy zaczeli straszyć hrabąszczami.Śliśmy mormalnie przez jakiś wąwóz.Nagle za drzewa wyskoczył Zembacz.Wszyscy zaczeli panikować zamiast robić to czego nauczyciele uczyli na lekcji.W końcu niecodzienie spotyka się Zembacze.Nagle Zembacz strzelił w moją stronę .Zrobiłam skok w bok upadając przy tym.Potem zaczełam uciekać .Znowu się potknełam czasem po prostu jestem ciamajda.Zrobiłam podczas tego upadku pare fikołków i spadłam do jakiegoś wąwozu. Strasznie się posiniaczyłam i nadal słyszałam tego Zembacza..Zobaczyłam dziure w której się schowałam .Okazało się że dziura ma drógie wyjście.Poszłam w stronę tego wyjścia .Kiedy wyszłam zobaczyłam polanę przysłoniętą z karzdej strony skarpami a na skarpach rosły jakieś drzewa.Pięknie tam było był tam jesze jakiś tajemniczy błękitny pył ale o tym puźniej.Przez chwilę za milkłam ze zdumienia. Nagle zobaczyłam jakiś błyszczący przedmiot,okazało się że było to coś w rodzaju bransolety tylko że była zaduża jak dla człowieka.Podniosłam to .Wtem usłyszałam jakiś ryk podniosłam głowe i zobaczyłam na drzewie wielkie zielone oczy. Przez chwilę przestałam odychać.Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyłam tej besti w oczy ,potem złapałam tą bransolete i zaczełam uciekać ile sił w nogach.Biegnełam najszybciej jak mogłam serce biło mi z karzdą sekundą coraz mocniej.W końcu dobiegłam do grupy która zdołała się pozbierać po ataku Zembacza. -Gdzie ty byłaś?Pytali mnie wszyscy. Postanowiłam nic nie mówić.A nim kto kolwiek się spostrzegł schowałam bransolete do plecaka.Potem przez reszte wycieczki cały czas czułam że coś na mnie patrzy ,śledzi czy coś.W końcu dotarliśmy do autobusu .Piąta klasa tym razem śmiała się ze mnie że jestem niby panikara i ciamajda.I nagle wydarzyło się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał.Nagle z drzewa przy którym stali spadła kupa chrabąszczy! To było takie śmieszne że prawie padłam na ziemie jak to zobaczyłam. -Pomocy!Krzyczały osoby z piątej klasy. Jednej osobie chrabąszcz wpadł niepowiem gdzie.Wszyscy się z tego śmieli.Poza piątakami i nauczycielami.Wybuchłam śmiechem . Potem śmiałam się z tego przez cały dzień.Prawie zapomniałam o tej bransolecie. 3.Błękitny demon. Następnego dnia był już weekend.Wreszcie upragniona sobota.Co dziwne nadal czułam że coś mnie śledzi.Poszłam na dwór bo musiałam pozbierać pranie .Na chwilę się zamyśliłam gdy nagle nim się obejrzałam pranie leżało na ziemi chodz niebyło żadnego wiatru.Unałam że to dziwne ale postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować.Akurat niebyło nikogo w domu rodzice pojechali na zakupy a brat pojechał do kolegi.Postanowiłam się rozpakować miałam w końcu niewypakowane rzeczy z wycieczki.Wyjełam z plecaka bransolete odrazu przypomniał mi się wczorajszy dzień.Na początku zaczełam się śmiać bo przypomniał mi się ten momęt ze chrabąszczami ale wtedy był ubaw,Potem serce znów mi zaczeło szybciej bić.Przpomniał mi się momęt w którym znalazłam tą bransoletę.Przez chwilę zaczełam myśleć.Dlaczego ten smok mnie nie zabił?Dlaczego żyje?Dlaczego przyzwoita bransoleta leżała w środku lasu?I dlaczego jest taka duża?Przez to całe zamyślenie źle złapałam bransoletę i się skaleczyłam. Kropla krwi spadła na tą bransolete i kiedy się zetkneła z nią wtedy bransoleta zaczeła świecić na niebiesko.Wypuściłam wtedy ten przedmiot z ręki.Przez chwilę patrzyłam jak świeci .Potem pojawiła się eksplozja światła i zemdlałam.Kiedy się obudziłam no wszystko było niby w porządku .Tylko czułam się jakoś dziwnie.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś świst.Spojrzałam przez okno.Zobaczyłam tylko jakiś niebieski cień poruszający się po niebie.Postanowiłam wyjść na zewnątrz. Kiedy wyszłam na dwór coś się poruszyło.Obróciłam się ale nic nie widziałam.Potem usłyszałam jakiś świst.Nim się obejrzałam leżałam na ziemi.Usłyszałam warczenie był to smok .Niebieski a raczej błękitny jak niebo,większy od demnie i chyna wyglądał jak Nocna furia.Spojrzałam w jego oczy to był ten sam smok którego spotkałam w lesie.Warczał na mnie .Powoli do mnie podchodził ,chciałam uciec ale byłam sparaliżowana strachem.Myślałam że to mój koniec.Nagle przypomniało mi się że mam przy sobie tą bransoletę.Smok chciał mnie drapnąć ale nagle schował pazury.Spojrzałam na jego przednią prawą łapę.Miała złanane pazury,tak złamane że niebyło z nich żadnego użytku.Smok postanowił strzelić we mnie plazmą już miał to zrobić kiedy bransoleta zaczeła świecieć na niebiesko smok powoli się wycofał i uciekł. Niewiedziałam o co chodzi ale domyślałam się że puki co musze pilnować tej bransolety. 4.Zdobyć zaufanie to podstawa. Pobiegłam szybko do domu i zamknełam dom na klucz na wszelki wypadek.Nagle przypomniało mi się o czymś no tak zapomniałam że brat ma zaraz wrócić.Mój brat czyli Łukasz kompletnie niespodziewa się co czeka na niego na podwórku a właśnie tu idzie. Łukasz szedł do dzwi gdy nagle napadł go ten smok.Wkurzał mnie przyznaje ale to mój brat i musiałam go ratować. Wybiegłam szybko na zewnątrz odwracając uwage besti .Kazałam bratu iść do domu ale on mnie nie słuchał. Już chciałam z nim uciekać do domu kiedy okazało się że smok stoji przy dzwiach do domu.I co by tutaj zrobić ?Myślałam.Pobiegłam z bratem na drzewo by się tam ukryć.Nagle Łukasz zaczą się mnie pytać. -Co ten smok tu robi? Czego chce?Czy to twoja sprawka? -Długa historia i jeśli chcesz żyć to zamknij morde!Powiedziałam. -Ok .Powiedział brat. Nagle gałąź niewytrzymała i spadliśmy. -Wiej do domu ale już!Powiedziałam bratu. Łukasz pobiegł do domu.Teraz smok szedł w moją stronę.Postanowiłam zdać się na instynkt i robić to co wyczytałam w książkach.Powoli podchodziłam do besti.Wystarczył jeden fałszywy róch by mogłam zginąć.Byłam coraz bliżej besti.I kiedy myślałam że namnie skoczy zamknełam oczy i wyciągnełam dłoń .Kiedy otworzyłam oczy dotykałam dłonią nosa besti.Żyłam i to w tej chwili było dla mnie najważniejsze .Bestia nagle odsuneła się i odleciała.Ja zaś szybko wróciłam do domu.Cieszyłam się że żyłam i chwila.Czy mi się wydaje czy oswojiłam Furie.Ostatnią osobą w mojej rodzinie która oswojiła smoka był mój ojciec ale potem zwrócił mu wolność.Brat zielenieje z zazdrości gdy tylko się o tym dowie.Próbował oswojić Ponocnika ale się przy tym tylko poparzył.Ale co powiedzą rodzice czy dadzą mi szlaban do końca życia?Czy bendą ze mnie dumni?Myślałam.Nagle moje przemyślenia przerwał brat. -Pierwszy raz w życiu ciesze się że cie widzę .Powiedział brat. -Jakim cudem przeżyłaś?Zapytał brat. -Oswojiłam tego smoka.Odpowiedziałam. -Oswojiłaś?Jakim cudem?Spytał brat. -Opłaca się czytać książki a nie godzinami siedzieć na minecrafcie.Powiedziałam. -Ja tak długo nie siedze.A co powiedzą rodzice?Spytał Łukasz. -Jakoś się to im wytłumaczy.Ale na razie nic nie mów.Powiedziałam. -Ok.Powiedział brat. Postanowiłam jeszcze raz wyjść na zewnątrz tym razem wziełam bransolete bo uznałam że smok po to tu przyleciał.A bratu kazałam poszukać jakiś informacji na jego temat w internecie.Podszedłam do smoczycy powoli.Odałam jej tą bransolete.Smoczyca założyła jokoś ją na prawą łape.A więc to dlatego była taka duża.Podałam jej śledzia .Smoczyca zjadła go z apetytem. Jak cie by tu nazwać?Pomyślałam. -Może Selene. Jednak smoczyca zrobiła grymas jakby się nie zgadzała. -To Aurora -Smoczyca pokiwała głową -A w skrócie Aura. 5.Legęda błękitnej Furi. Nagle zawołał mnie brat .To co miał do powiedzenia pomogła mi się sporo dowiedzieć o tej smoczycy. -I co masz jakieś informacje o niej?Spytałam. -W necie niema nic o Niebieskich furiach ale mam tu pewną legędę.Powiedział Łukasz. -Masz zobacz.Powiedział brat. A pisało o niej tak. Działo się to trzytysiące lat temu .W stadzie Nocnych furi miał się wykluć kolejny smok.Jednak kiedy się wykluł był słaby i miał minimalne szanse na przetrwanie.Smoki postanowiły zabrać go do Selene greckiej bogini księżyca.Bogini podarowała smokowi magiczną bransolete która posiadała niezwykłą moc.Jednak któregoś dnia smok spotkał demony .Walczył z nimi .W końcu któryś z demonów zrzucił bransolete z ramienia smoka i rozbił.Smok zginą .Wtedy za sprawą mocySelene jego duch zamienił się w błękitny pył który odnowił bransolete i w niej pozostał.Od tamtej pory co tysiąc lat wylęga się smok o błękitnej barwie by strzec tej bransolety. Wzrószyła mnie ta historia.Jednak nie zdąrzyłam doczytać do końca legędy. Zobaczyłam z okna że przyjeżdzają rodzice więc poszłam szybko poprosić Aure żeby się schowała.Aura już siedziała na drzewie a właściwie na jego czubko.Niewiem jak to zrobiła ale dzięki swemu genialnemu koloru skrzydeł doskonale maskowała się na tle nieba. Nagle przyjechali rodzice.Pomogłam mamie rozpakować zakupy .A brat tak jak obiecał ani słowa dzisiaj nie wspomniał o smokach. Następnego dnia mama poszła do sąsiadki a tato musiał wpaść do wujka po coś.Więc miałam okazje pójść tresować moją smoczycę.Na całe szczęście niebo było bezchmurne i znałam taką niedużą polanę przysłoniętą drzewami .Tam postanowiłam tresować smoczyce.Zabrał się ze mną mój brat.Pojechaliśmy rowerami by niebudzić podejrzeń u sąsiadów. Na polanie znajdował się mały staw.Było tam pięknie.Odrazu zaczełam trenować z Aurą.Wziełam stare siodło mojego taty żeby wygodniej się na niej latało.W końcu mósi być ten pierwszy raz.Nim wsiadłam na smoczyce brat zaczą się drzeć. -Co ty robisz zabijesz się! Krzyczał Łukasz. -Jakoś wcześniej się o mnie tak nie bałeś.Odpowiedziałam. Ale faktycznie troche się bałam że spadne.Wsiadłam na smoka i wystrartowaliśmy.Zaraz zaczełam panikować.Chciałam lądować. Jednak wziełam pare głębokich wdechów .Leciałyśmy dalej.Było cudownie,postanowiłam wlecieć po nad chmury.A nie polecam tego robić bo ja samolot leci to może się zrobić nieprzyjemnie.Kiedy lądowaliśmy postanowiłam zrobić coś szalonego.A mianowicie poprosiłam Aure żeby strzeliła plazmą.Po dłuszej namowie zgodziła się .Ale potem zrozumiałam dlaczego tak żadko używa plazmy.Aura strzeliła czarną plazmą za którą leciał mroczny dym.Kiedy plazma trafiła w ziemię został tylko czarny krater z znikającym dymem.Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam że to nie jest zabawa i powinam jak najrzadziej prosić oto Aurę a najlepiej wougle.Kiedy zobaczył to brat zaczą mnie się o wszystko pytać.I powiniśmy o tym jak najszybciej powiedzieć rodzicą.Powiedziałam że nie teraz. Potem wróciliśmy do domu.A w domu byli już rodzice ze stryjkiem.Ucieszyłam się nawet bo wujek zawsze opowiadał ciekawe historie i czasem daje prezęty.Jedliśmy, gadaliśmy .Było fajnie. Nagle wujek wyją coś ze reklamówki. -Bliźniaki mam coś dla was.Powiedział stryjek. Wujek wyją dwa siodła do latania na smokach. -Ale super.Dzięki.Powiedzieliśmy. -Ale przecierz Ulka i Łukasz nie latają na smokach to zbyt niebezpieczne!Powiedziała mama. -Ale zawsze mogą się przydać zresztą bendą miały na pamiątke.Powiedział stryjek. Potem wujek pojechał do domu a my pozmywaliśmy naczynia. Następnego dnia muśiałam iść do szkoły. 6.Więcej smoków! Poszłam do szkoły.I jak zwykle na polskim słuchałam co pani mówi.Potem mieliśmy infe.I niby wszystko w porządku ale nagle patrze w okno a to moja smoczyca macha mi.Na szczęście tylko ja ją widziałam bo jedynie ja miałam ustawione biurko w stronę okna.Starałam się jakoś pokazać na migi żeby odleciała ale ona nie słuchała. -A może ty Ula wiesz o czym mówiłem na lekcji.Spytał pan Kapusta tak miał na nazwisko. Zdębiałam przez najblisze dwadzieścia minut serfowałam po necie a potem musiałam pilnować by nitk nie zauważył mego smoka i niby miałam wiedzieć co informaty mówił na lekcji. Na całe szczęście uratował mnie dzwonek.Poszłam wykorzystać przerwe i pokazać mej smoczycy by odleciała.Smoczyca mnie posłuchała na całe szczęście bo zaraz dzieciaki wybiegły na zewnątrz.Tym razem była moja ulubiona lekcja .Lekcja o smokach.Ale nie uczyliśmy się tam ich tresować tylko dowiadywaliśmy się o nich różnych informacji.I tylko z tych żyjących gatunków .Dopiero na studiach można tresować smoki i tylko jeśli ma się z nimi związany zawód..Można powiedzieć że byłam z tego przedmiotu prymuską.Ale tym razem obserwowaliśmy zwyczaje Straszliwców.Niby takie urocze smoki ale w brew pozorom niebezpieczne.Te Starszliwce są jednak pokojowe.A to dlatego bo dzieciaki przekupują je kanapkami. Jednakże dzisiaj obserwowaliśmy te dzikie.Nagle przez przypadek,Paweł dał im dzisiaj kanapke z węgorzem.Smoki uznały to za zniewage i rzuciły się na klase.Tym razem zamiast uciekać postanowiłam je uspokoić podeszłam do nich i oswojiłam.Wszyscy się zdziwili przecierz lekcje ze uspokajaniem smoka a co dopiero ze oswajaniem ma się dopiero w gimnazjum.Nauczycielka mnie pochwaliła a wszyscy z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na mnie. -Jak to zrobiłaś?Spytali mnie. -Czy ty niemiałaś przypadkiem pod ręka smoczymięty?Zapytała mnie Anka. -Nie.Odpowiedziałam. Reszta dnia przemijała w miarę mormalnie.W końcu postanowiłam pójść do Aury ,brat poszedł ze mną.Ale tym razem Aura nie była sama towarzyszył jej Ponocnik którego brat próbował kiedyś wytresować. -Stój. Powiedziałam. -O nie siostra tym razem wytresuje tego smoka skory ty mogłaś to ja też.Powiedział Łukasz.. Brat powoli podchodził do Koszmara.Smok już włączył samozapłon. -Ulka podaj jakoś rybe,.Powiedział brat. Rzuciłam mu dorsza.Smok zjadł rybe .W końcu udało się bratu oswojić tego smoka. -No teraz to możemy się ścigać.Powiedział brat. -Przecierz ledwo go oswojiłeś i już chcesz na nim latać?Spytałam. -Tak.Odpowiedział. -Dam ci na imię Ognik.Powiedział Łukasz. Nagle przyszła Agata koleżanka ze czwartej klasy. -Hej co u ....Niedokończyła Agata. -Agata hej niespodziewaliśmy się ciebie.Powiedzieliśmy. -Ale co tu robicie ze smokami?Spytała zaskoczona Agata. -My je tresujemy.Odpowiedziałam. -Ale jak to przecierz wiecie że tresować smoki można dopiero na studiach.Powiedziała Agata. -Wiemy ale to długa historia.Powiedziałam. Nagle moja smoczyca zaczeła warczeć na Agate. -Czego ona chce?Spytała Agata. Wszyscy zaczeli patrzeć na mnie jakbym coś wiedziała. -Hyba chce żeby nikomu o tym nic niepowiedziała.Odpowiedziałam. -Dobra nikomu nic nikomu nie powiem tylko niech ten smok tak na mnie nie patrzy.Powiedziała Aga. Smoczyca uspokojiła się. -Wiesz najlepiej zrobisz jak sobie pujdziesz.Powiedziałam. Mineła szkoła wreszcie nastał czerwiec!A właściwie jego końcówka.Dwa dni po rozdaniu świadectw udaliśmy się żeby to uczcić z brztem i Agą na polanę gdzie były nasze smoki.Postanowiliśmy się pośccigać.Aga miała już swojego smoka .Był to Zembacz o imieniu Zawilec. -Jesteście pewni że chcecie się ścigać?Spytał Łukasz. -Raz kozi śmierć.Powiedziałam. -Pewnie! Powiedziała Aga. Wystartowaliśmy mieliśmy dolecieć do najbliszgo lasu ale tak by nikt nas nie zauważył.Prowadziłam lecz nagle brat mnie wyprzedził.Postanowiłam wlecieć w chmury i go wyprzedzić.Jednak kiedy tam wleciałam zobaczyłam innego smoka a konkretnie Drzewokosa postanowiłam lecieć za nim. 7.Zaskoczenie. Leciałam za nim jeszcze ze chwilę nagle spostrzegłam się że ktoś na nim lecie.Osoba ta wydała mi się znajoma.Nagle zauwarzyłam że lecą za mną jeszcze Łukasz i Aga. Po dłuszym locie zgubiliśmy go w chmurach.Postanowiliśmy pojechać na lody .Brat pojechał po nie do sklepu .Kiedy czekaliśmy zauważliśmy znów tego smoka.Postanowiliśmy go śledzić.Nagle nadbiegł mój brat. -Chwila a co z lodami?Spytał brat. -Niema czasu na takie sprawy chodz lecimy.Powiedziałam. Wsiedliśmy i lecieliśmy .Dolecieliśmy na jakieś zniszczone przedmieścia gdzie nikt nie mieszkał.Zobaczyliśmy smoki przywiązane do jakiegoś pala.Nagle zobaczyłam tamtego jeźdzca .Niemogłam uwieżyć własnym oczom tym jeźdzcem był mój wujek.Natychmiast do niego podbiegłam. Wujek bardzo się zdziwił. -Ula? Co ty tu robisz? Spytał wujek. -Miałam ci zadać to samo i skąd masz smoka.Odpowiedziałam. -Błagam was nie teraz.Powiedział wujek. Szybko schowaliśmy się za ścianą jakiegoś budynku.Nagle do wujka podeszli jacyś ludzie nieprzyjemne typy. -I co masz to co kazałem?Zapytał nieznajomy. -Tak.Odpowiedział wujek wyjmójąc z worka jakiś metal.Dopiero puźniej skapnełam się że to smocza zbroja. Ludzie odeszli wujek tylko do nas potszedł i powiedział żebyśmy stąd jak najszybciej się wynieśli.Nieposłuchaliśmy się go .Polecieliśmy za nim wylądował w miejscu gdzie ludzie organizowali nielegalne smocze pojedynki.To było straszne smoki wymordowały się żeby tylko ludzie mieli pieniądze i rozrywke.Potem do wujka podeszli jacyś ludzie groźili mu.Mieli go pobić .Na szczęście brat postanowił działać jego smok przestraszył ludzi którzy uciekli.Zaraz potem podeszłam do wujka. 8.Wyjaśnienie. Zaczełam go pytać. -Co to za ludzie ?.O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?Pytałam. -Jestem wam winy wyjaśnienia więć wam odpowiem.Powiedział wujek. -Pracuje dla tych ludzi robie z złomu zbroje dla smoków na smocze walki.Wiem że to nielegalne ale musze z czegoś żyć.Odpowiedział wujek. -To dlatego całymi dniami siedzisz w gararzu .Powiedział Łukasz. -Tak.Odpowiedział wujek. -A skąd masz tego smoka?Zapytałam. -To jest Brzychwa,znalazłem go na jednej ze smoczych walk i przygarnołem.Powiedział wujek. -A wy z tego co się oriętuje to niemożecie mieć smoków. Opowiedzieliśmy mu nasze historie.Potem pożegnaliśmy się i odlecieliśmy do domów.Bardzo chciałam żeby wujek przestał dla nich pracować ale cóż on był uparty jak jak osioł. Pewnego dnia tato wrócił wcześniej do domu a akurat wróciłam z poranej przejarzczki.Kiedy zobaczył mnie na smoku stanoł jak wryty niewiedział co powiedzieć.Wiedziałam że prędzej czy puźniej rodzice się dowiedzą co zrobić trzeba powiedzieć prawde. -Tato wiem że to troche dziwne ale ja mam smoka.Powiedziałam. -Widze.Powiedział mój ojciec. -I jestem ciekaw jak to wyjaśnisz mamie.Powiedział tato. -Nie dziwi cię to?Spytałam -Też miałem smoka o którym moji rodzice nic niewiedzieli.Odpowiedział tata. -To chyba dziedziczne.Zarzartowałam. Tate to nie śmieszyło. -A jest coś jeszcze.Powiedziałam. Nagle przyszedł brat. -Łukasz on już wie możęsz zawołać swego smoka.Powiedziałam. Łukasz zawołał swego smoka.Po dłuszych wyjaśnieniach przyjechała mama.I znów trzeba było wszystko tłumaczyć. -A dlaczego twój smok jest niebieski?Zapytał mnie tato. Chciałam powiedzieć wszystko ale Aura na mnie warkneła.-Ona taka już była.Powiedziałam. Potem rodzice dyskutowali bałam się strasznie że moja smoczyca będzie mósiała mnie opuścić brat też o to się martwił.Po dłuższej dyskusji rodzice wreszcie zdecydowali. -Powiedzmy że możecie zatrzymać swoje smoki.Powiedziała mama. -Ale nie latacie na nich zbyt daleko i zbyt nie wysoko.Nie zabieracie ich ze sobą do szkoły.Sprzątacie po nich.I jeśli dowiem się że we wsi są przez nie kłopoty to wylatują.Powiedzieli rodzice. Bardzo się cieszyła że moge zatrzymać Aure.Cieszyłam się wraz z bratem. 9.Kłopot w pełni. Pewnego wieczoru niemogłam spać postanowiłam wpaść do Aury na polane.Kiedy dojerzdzałam usłyszałam jakiś huk.Przestraszyłam musiało się tam coś tak .Aura nie strzelała plazmą bez powodu bynajmiej tak mi się zdawało.Kiedy dojechałam na miejsce zobaczyłam jak moja smoczyca wariuje.Lata jak szalona szybciej niż zwykle i po chwili ląduje.Na chwile wylądowała i przywitała się ze mną.Następnie spojrzała na księżyc a dzisiaj świecił bardziej niż zwykle.I zaczeła od nowa wariować.W końcu uspokojiła się ale z jej pyska leciał ciemny dym wogle wyglądała na ciemniejszą niż zwykle.Potem gapiła się na księżyc przez jeszcze chwilę . -Aura co ci jest?Spytałam. -Wrrrauu.Warkneła Aura. Potem Aura zrobiła jakiś krąg czarną plazmą .Leżała tam jeszcze pare minut.Nagle zaświeciło na nią światło księżyca.Smoczyca wyglądała wtedy pięknie.Jej brazoleta zaczeła świecić i stała się jaśniejsza.To co się stało dzisiejszego wieczoru było dziwne.Smoczyca potem już się uspokojiła. Potem wróciłam do domu.Nastempnego ranka miałałm jechać w Bieszczady oczywiście ze swoją smoczycą.Jechaliśmy kilka godzin ja w międzyczasie spałam nim się obejrzałam byliśmy już na miejscu .Było tam pięknie a Solina wyjątkowo spodobała się mojej smoczycy .W końcu była niebieska a to jej ulubiony kolor.Na tamie stało mnóstwo straganów z pamiątkami a obok było londowisko dla smoków .Do tego to górskie powietrze aż chciało tam zostać na zawsze.Poszłam do domku letniskowego się rozpakować.Inni zostali w domku by odpocząć a ja poleciałam z Aurą pozwiedzać.Aura złowiła pare ryb.A następnie oglądaliśmy widoki z góry.Widoki były boskie.Nagle smoczyca zboczyła z kursu.Wylądowaliśmy w środku lasu dość wysoko.Smoczyca zaprowadziła mnie do jaskini.Zupełnie jakby tu kiedyś była .Szłyśmy jaskinią nagle smoczyca zaryczała.Otworzyło się przed nami jakieś przejście.Była to grota przeznią przepływał jakiś strumyk.Nagle smoczyca się odaliła.Dalej mósiałam iść sama.Nagle zrobiło się niezwykle jasno.Jaskinia zaświeciła się zemdlałam niepamiętam co było dalej.Kiedy się obudziłam byłam w lesie.Pierwsze co wtedy zobaczyłam to była twarz mojej Aury.Wstałam zaczełam się zastanawiać co się wtedy stało.Nagle usłyszałam że ktoś coś do mnie mówi. -Nic ci nie jest?Zapytałó głos. -Kim ,czym ty jsteś?Spytałam. -To ja Aura.Powiedziała Aura. -Że co?Zapytałam przestraszona. -Uspokój się moge z tobą rozwaiać za pomocą myśli.Powiedziała Aura. -Ale jakim cudem? Spytałam, -Dałam ci dar.Powiedziała Aura. -A i jeszcze jedno nikomu nie możesz o tym powiedzieć..Powiedziała Aura. -Dobrze .Powiedziałam. Potem wróciłyśmy do domku.Następnego dnia zwiedzaliśmy z rodziną Bieszczady.Było pięknie.Inni turyści gapili się na moją smoczyce.Mnie to nie przeszkadzało ale ją drażniło.W końcu niebyła przyzwyczajona do życia w tłumie. 10.Wakacje nad Soliną. Ten roździał dedykuję Καρδιά του Δράκου (Kapuki) Zapowiadał się piękny dzień nad Soliną .Jednak kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrz mojej smoczycy nigdzie nie było.Do tego ludzie gadali o jakiś smoku.Mówili że poprzedniego miesiąca nieźle namieszał i że był niebieski. -Oho moja smoczyca namieszała.Powyślałam. -Co namieszałam?Spytała Aura. -Aura to ty tu jesteś.?Spytałam. Nagle smoczyca staneła przedemną . -Wrócłam ze śniadania.Odpowiedziała Aura. -Jeśli chcesz to możesz jeść z nami.Powiedziałam. -Podziękuję.A co mówiłaś że narozrabiałam?Spytala smoczyca. -Górale mówili że jakiś niebieski smok ostro tu pobalował miesiąc temu.Odpowiedziałam . -Ostatnio tu byłam 2 lata temu.Odpowiedziała smoczyca. I nie było rozmowy. -Hej siostra chcesz się pościgać?Spytał Łukasz. -Pewnie! Odpowiedziałam. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy.Mieliśmy się ścigać do najwyszej góry. -Ha Aura będziemy pierwsze. Nagle smoczyca zboczyła z kursu. -Ej co robisz.?Spytałam. - Coś zobaczyłam.Odpowiedziała Aura. -Co?Spytałam. Nim Aura zdołała odpowiedzieć wylądowałyśmy w lesie.A za nami brat i Ognik.Zobaczyliśmy jakiś ekologów.Którzy spojrzeli na nas. -Dzieńdobry.Odpowiedziałam a moja smoczyca tylko na nich warkneła. -Dzieńdobry czy to wasze smoki?Spytał ekolog. -Tak odpowiedziałam. -Czy to nie Nocna furia?Zapytał ekolog. -Tak ale niech pan niepyta o kolor.Odpowiedziałam. -Dobrze a czy wiesz że smokom niewolno nosić biżuteri.Powiedział ekolog. -Niewiem ale zapewniam pana że mojej smoczycy to nie przeszkadza.Odpowiedziałam. -Czy ten smok był tu miesiąc temu?Spytał ekolog. -Dziwne pan zadajesz pytania.I nie.Odpowiedziałam. -W takim razie dowidzenia. Odpowiedział ekolog -Dziwni tamci ludzie co nie siostra .Powiedział brat. -Prawda.Odpowiedziałam. -Nieufan im.Powiedziała Aura. -Czemu? Spytałam -Dla smoków tacy ludzie dzielą się na dwa typy.Ci co są mormalnymi ludzmi chronią nas i tych ci co porywają smoki takie jak ja i ukrywają dla wojska i naukowców mówią że jesteśmy w rezerwatach a tak naprawde eksperemtują na nas. -Przesadzasz.Odpowiedziałam.Choć w głebi duszy przestraszyłam się nigdy nie pozwole żeby coś takiego stało się z Aurą. Dzisiejszego wieczoru Aura była niespokojna usłyszałam jakieś straszne jęki postanowiłam iść ze smoczycą sprawdzić to.Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz w odali zobaczyłyśmy niebieskie światło.Poleciałyśmy w jego stronę.Zobaczyłyśmy straszny widok.Widziałyśmy Morozmora uwięzionego w klatce .A przynim tych rzekomych ekologów! -A niemówiłam że jest coś z nimi nie tak.Powiedziała Aura. -To moja dawna przyjaciółka musimy jej jakoś pomóc.Powiedziała Aura. -Stój niewidzisz mają paralizatory mogą ci zrobić krzywdę.Powiedziałam. -Za ile przyjedzie ciężarówka?Spytał pierwszy ekolog. -Za jakiś 2 godziny.Powiedział drugi ekolog. -Świetnie wojskowi się ucieszą.Powiedział pierwszy ekolog. -Mam pomysł powiedziałam . Kiedy zaplanowanowałyśmy jak pomóc tej smoczycy zaczełyśmy działać,Najpierw moja smoczyca zaryczała by odciągnąć ich uwage potem ja wślizgnełam się pod klate i uwolniłam smoczyce.Wszystko szło jak spładka dopuki nie zjawili się ekolodzy ze swojimi paralizatorami.Na całe szczęście Kapuki (Morozmor) sparaliżowała ich swojim jadem.Potem uciekłyśmy w góry. -Wrrra.Rykneła Kapuki. -Kapuki ci dziękuje.Powiedziała Aura.Ukrywała się w górach od 2 lat dzięki tobie już nie musi. -Niema za co.Odpowiedziałam. -Potem wróciłyśmy do domu .Kapuki w znak wdzięczności sprawiła że cała Solina zaczeła przepięknie świecić.Była przecudna fotka do albumu.Obudziło wszystkich ale wszyscy byli zachwyceni tym widokiem. 11.Smoczy festyn. W końcu musieliśmy wrócić do domu .Aura była smutna że niemożemy tu zamieszkać ale wrócimy tu za rok.Pare dni po powrocie był organizowany smoczy festyn mógł przyjźdz na niego każdy kto miał smoka.Były tam organizowane smocze pokazy różne konkursy i przepyszne przekąski.Cieszyłyśmy sie że na niego idziemy Łukasz i Aga też tam szli. Wziełam najlepsze i najwygodniejsze ciuchy i poszłam ze smoczycą .Było tam super wszędzie jakaś rozrywka a na środku wielka scena.Były tam różne smoki .Tajfumerangi,Drzewokosy,Zmiennoskrzydłe,Ponocniki ,Straszliwce,,Zembirogi,i Zembacze. Jednak najbardziej co przykuło moją uwagę to rumuńska przyczepa a obok niej Nocna furia.Aura też zwruciła na to uwagę. -Moge tam iść?Spytała Aura. -Dobra ale idziesz ze mną.Odpowiedziałam. Podeszłyśmy do przyczepy przez chwilę przyglądałam się temu smokowi.Był bardzo podobny do Aury ale czarny i miał pomalowane skrzydła. -Widze że ty też masz Nocną furię a raczęj błękitną.Powiedział Cygan. -Tak .Odpowiedziałam. -Bardzo ciekawa bransoleta.Powiedział Cygan. -Aha dziękuję .Powiedziałam. -Radzę panience uważać ludzie są teraz chciwi a Błękitny demon jest wyjątkową smoczycą.Powiedział Cygan. -Skąd pan wie tyle o mojim smoku ?Spytałam. -My cyganie znamy sporo leged.Powiedział Cygan. Kiedy miałam go o coś zapytać znikł a jego smok też. -Dziwne.Powiedziałam. -Też tak uważam .Powiedziała Aura. -A Diego mówił że wie gdzie jest wyspa smoczymięty,wybierzemy się tam?Spytała smoczyca. -Kto to Diego?Spytałam. -Ten smok co tu był przed chwilą.Odpowiedziała Aura. Nadszedł wieczur .Nagle zaczą się smoczy pokaz.Jeźdzcy ich smoki robili różne sztuczki.Najpierw były Straszliwce z pochodniami.Potem Zembirogi zrobiły swój pokaz z dymem.Dalej były tajfumerangi robiące infero bardzo wysoko.Nagle z pomiędzy skrzydeł Tajfumerangów wyleciała Nocna furia.To był Diego ze swojim panem .Nagle cygan staną na smoku wyją pochodnie i w szybkim tempie zaczą zapalać gaz Zembiroga.Potem Zembacze wykonały akrobacje.A Drzewokosy pokazały jak szybko ścinają pale. A Zmiennoskrzydłe wystąpiły w kabarecie.Pokaz był niesamowity.Chciałabym w nim wystąpić z Aurą. 12.Spotkanie klasowe. Gdzieś podkoniec wakacji postanowiliśmy spotkać się z starą klasą pod szkołą by pospominać stare dobre czasy.Postanowiliśmy z bratem się popisać i wziąść nasze smoki. Ale koleżanki miały miny jak zobaczyły mnie na smoku . -Ulka jakim cudem wytresowałaś tego smoka?Spytała Karolina. -Mormalnym.Odpowiedziałam. -Czy twój smok może się zapalać na zawołanie?Spytał Mateusz. -Tak.Odpowiedział Łukasz. -Ognik zapłon!Rozkazał Łukasz. Smok się zapalił.Wszyscy byli w zachwycie. -Też mi coś ja może tak nie potrafie ale umiem inne rzeczy.Powiedziała Aura. -Skoro wytresowałaś Nocną furię to pokarz jak doskonale pikuje.Powiedział Bartek. -Niejestem pewna.Powiedziałam -Niby czego ?Spytała Aura. -No dobra .Odpowiedziałam. Wsiadłam na smoczyce i poleciałyśmy w góre.Kiedy byłyśmy dość wysoko zaczełyśmy pikować.Wszystko było spoko.Jednak siodło niebyło dość dobrze przyczepione i zaczełam się ześlizgiwać z mej smoczycy.Kurczowo trzymałam się jej ogona . -Aura przychamój troche zaraz spadne! Powiedziałam. Smoczyca zwolniła.Ja szybko wdrapałam się na grzbiet i wylądowałyśmy. -Wow.Przyznaje to było niezłe ale to niezmienia faktu że twoja smoczyca jest dziwna.Powiedział Bartek. -Wrraaaaa.Warkneła smoczyca co miało znaczyć (Uważaj bo jak ja cię użądzę to będziesz największym dziwadłem jakie widziała ta planeta!) -Mijał dzień pod wieczur poszliśmy pod starą świetlice wypić orenżadę. -Ulka a czy twoja smoczyca może pokazać jak strzela plazmą ?Spytała Anka. -Niepowina .Powiedziałam. -Pliss.Wszyscy zaczeli prosić. -Ale na własne ryzyko.Powiedziałam -Smoczyca wycelowała w stary pień.Kiedy w niego strzeliła nie było nic poza czarnym kraterem. Wszystkim opadły szczęki. -Z jakiego laboratorium ją wziełaś ?Spytała Karolina. -Z rzadnego.Odpowiedziałam. -Dobra musimy już lecieć.Powiedziałam. Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów a akurat zaczeło się ściemniać. 13.Burza. Tego wieczoru była burza .Straszna burza.Nawet moja smoczyca dzisiaj nocowała w domu.Sama siedziałam przy zapalonej lampce i próbowałam czytać ksiąrzkę ale burza mnie strasznie rozpraszała.Otworzyłam więc laptopa i zaczełam serfować po necie. -Ja bym na twojim miejscu nie grałabym na laptopie.Powiedziała Aura. -Aura wyluzuj przeciesz nic się niedzieje .Odpowiedziałam. -Ta na zewnątrz leje jak scebra a i jeszcze pioruny walą.Powiedziała Aura. Nagle piorun walną gdzieś w pobiżu.Aura się skuliła. -Prosze prosze ktoś się tu boji piorunów.Powiedziałam. -Wcale nie po prostu nielubie takiej pogody nawet w nią latać się nie da.Powiedziała Aura. -A Wandersmoki to mogą.Powiedziałam. -To są wyjątki i to nieliczne.Powiedziała Aura. -Niech ci będzie.Powiedziałam Nagle coś błysneło .Aura spojrzała w okno jakby coś tam wiedziała. -Wrrr.Warkneła co znaczyło (trzymaj się z daleka). -Aura co się dzieje?Spytałam. -Na zewnątrz ktoś jest.Powiedziała Aura. Wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam twarz Skrilla.Jednakrze po kolejnym grzmotnięciu znikł.Poszłam się napić.Kiedy jednak wróciłam zobaczyłam otwarte okno . -Jakim cudem otworzyła okno?Zastanawiałam się. Wziełam płaszcz i wyszłam na zewnątrz..Zobaczyłam tam Aurę walcącą z Wandersmokiem. -Aura co ty robisz!Spytałam. -Pilnuje by ten Wandersmok nie walną w dom.Odpowiedziała Aura. -Aura zlatuj na ziemię!Krzyknełam. Ona zeszła. Ale zaraz wzieła mnie na swój grzbiet i poleciała w góre. -Aura co ty robisz?Spytałam. -Niechce żeby ten Skrill ukradł moją bransolete.Odpowiedziała Aura. -Ale na co ci ja?Spytałam. -Potrzebny mi ktoś kto będzie miał oczy z tyłu głowy a ty się do tego nadajesz.Odpowiedziała Aura. -Wrag.(Wezme tą bransolete)Powiedział Skrill. -Wrrre.(Nie licz na to)Powiedziała Aura. Aura strzeliła plazmą.Skrill zrobił unik.Walka trwała jeszcze chwile aż przeniosła się na ziemię.Nagle wpadłam na genialny pomysł. -Przytrzymaj go Aura ja zaraz przyjde.Powiedziałam. Szybko skoczyłam do kuchni.Zaraz wróciłam na dwór z węgorzem w ręku. -Jesteś szalona.Powiedziałam -Jakbym niewiedziała.Odpowiedziałam. Powoli podchodziłam do Skrilla z węgorzem.Smok zrobił obrzydliwy grymas jakby się go brzydził. -Niewiem czy mnie rozumiesz ale słuchaj.Masz opuścić ten dom i dać spokuj Aurze i nigdy tu niewrócić.Bo jak nie to przysięgam że znajde cię i będę cię gnębić do końca swojich dni.Powiedziałam. -Wrii.Warkną Miron co miałó chyba znaczyć tak. Smok odleciał a ja z Aurą wruciłyśmy do domu potem więcej niewidziałyśmy tego smoka. 14.Kłutnia. Rozpoczynał się zwykły dzień myślałam że nic go nie zepsuje ale cóż jak to mówią nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca.Szłam sobie polatać na smoku kiedy zawołała mnie mama. -Ula dzisiaj ty z bratem wyprowadzas psa.Powiedziała mama. Tak mieliśmy psa o imieniu Wafik. -Aura sorry ale dziś niemoge z tobą polatać musze wyprowadzić Wafika. -Tego psa? No weź pies nie zając nie ucieknie.Powiedziała Aura. -Wiesz co ty mówisz ?Przecierz on biega jak zając.Powiedziałam. Poszłam z bratem wyprowadzić psa.Przez chwilę był spokój ale nie na długo.Wafik zobaczył jakiegoś barzanta i akurat był źle przywiązany do smyczy i niestety pobiegł za nim. -I co zrobiłeś?Powiedziłam. -Chyba ty.Odpowiedział Łukasz. -Co ja przecierz ty miałeś go pilnować.Powiedziałam. -Ta ale ty miałaś trzymać smycz.Powiedział brat . -Spokój pewnie zaraz wróci. Czekaliśmy niewracał .Nawoływalismy go i nic.Potem wróciliśmy do domu i tam go nie było.Czekaliśmy jeszcze dwie godziny i nic. -Nie było trzeba z tobą iść.Powiedział Łukasz. -Ta a niby czemu?Spytałam. -Bo ty jesteś ciamajda gdybym to ja trzymałbym smycz to by się nie zerwała.Powiedział brat. -Ta to prosze skoro lubisz robić wszystko sam to czemu go nie trzymałeś? Spytałam. -Bo to ty zawsze jesteś ta poszkodowana bo raz tobie chciałem ustąpić.Powiedział brat. Obraziłam się na niego niemogłam znieść jak on mówił że jestem ta słabsza. Potem brat wsiadł na swego smoka i poszedł go szukać. -Choć Aura pokarzemu temu kto jest lepszy.Pierwsze znajdziemy Wafika.Powiedziałam wsiadając na Aure. -Słyszalam waszą kłutnię .Niemożecie działać razem?Spytała Aura. -A przecierz wiesz jaki on jest chce postawić na swojim.Powiedziałam. -Wiem wiem ale niemożecie się dogadać czy coś?Spytała Aura. -Mówiłam ci że nie.Odpowiedziałam. -Nie rozumiem was takie wielkie halo o psa.Powiedziała Aura. -Ale wiesz Wafik jest dla nas ważny my go bardzo lubimy a ja z resztą o niego się martwię.Zresztą uwież równie bardzo bym się o ciebie martwiła gdyby coś ci się stało.Powiedziałam. -Wylądujmy tam może tam go znajdziemy.Powiedziałam. Wylądowaliśmy.O dziwo obok mnie wylądował brat.Znów zaczeła się kłutnia. Nagle smoki złapały nas za bluski. -Ognik spokój!Krzykną brat. -Aura o co chodzi?Spytałam. -Postanowiliśmy was roździelić dopuki się nie pogodzicie.Powiedziała Aura. Przez dluszą chwile siedzieliśmy tyłem do siebie.Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakieś skomlenie. -Czy mnie słuch nie myli czy słysze Wafika.Powiedziałam. -Chyba tak.Musimy iść.Powiedział brat. Poszliśmy za skomleniem.Tak to był nasz pies.Ale nie był sam,był obok niego Zembiróg zamkogłowy który najwyraźnie upatrzył go sobie na przekąske. -Musimy coś zrobićPowiedział brat. Ale z żadnej strony nie dawał się podejść.Nawet smoki nie mogły go podejść by nie uciekł z Wafikiem. -I co by tu zrobić ?Spytałam. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł ale żeby go wykonać potrzeba było brata. -Łukasz mam pomysł ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy.Powiedziałam. -Dobra.Odpowiedział Łukasz. Kiedy omówiliśmy plan zaczelismy działać.Ja zajełam sie głową która ziała gazem zaś brat tą która dawała iskry.Powoli odciągalismy smoka dokuczajac mu. -Dobra Aura teraz!! Krzyknełam. -Ognik ogień! Krzykną Łukasz.. Smoki strzeliśy ogniem w Zembiroga który odleciał. -Nie zadziera się z bliźniakami.Powiedzielismy. Wafik szybko do nas pobiegł .Jak sie cieszylismy że nic mu nie jest Potem wróciliśmy do domu. 15. Wspomnienia z wycieczki. Teraz jestem dorosła i mieszkam w okolicy lasu wraz z swoją smoczycą i kocurem Sprinterem.Pewnego dnia robiłam porządki w domu i znalazłam moje nie tak stare zdjęcia z Chin.Ciekawi was co tam robiłam?To wam opowiem. Było to na jesieni .Szef wtedy postanowił odnowić wszystkie biura więc pracownikom dał wolne.Aktualnie pracuję jako projektantka reklam.Praca ta nie jest męcząca ale zleceniodawcy są wymagający.Za to dobrze płacą.Wracając do wycieczki.Po powrocie z pracy zadzwoniła do mnie moja dawna znajoma która jak się okazało dzwoniła z Chin. -Hej Jolka co tam? Spytałam. -Siemka Ulka mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość .Żenie się.Powiedziała. Jolka -To cudownie!Powiedziałam. -I chcem żebyś wpadła na wesele ,twoja smoczyca będzie mile widziana.Powiedziała Jolka. -Ale ja nie mam pieniędzy teraz z resztą niewiem czy dam radę.Powiedziałam. -Żadnych ale wysłam ci już bilety a o strój się nie martw kupisz sobie coś na miejscu.Powiedziała Jolka poczym się rozłączyła. No cóż chyba nie miałam wyboru mósiałam jechać.Zaczełam się pakować. -Aura wyjerzdzamy.Powiedziałam. -Gdzie?Spytała Aura. -Do Chin.Powiedziałam. -Tam gdzie wszystko podrabiają?Spytała Aura. -Tak. Odpowiedziałam. Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek do dzwi.To był listonosz z biletami. Odebrałam bilety. -Na co ci to? Spytała Aura. -No jak to przecierz lecimy samolotem.Powiedziałam. -To nie będę latać?Spytała Smoczyca. -Niestety nie ale lecisz ze mną.Powiedziałam. -Niech ci będzie.Powiedziała smoczyca. Następnego dnia byłyśmy na lotnisku.Odprwe przeszłyśmy.Tylko czepiali się Aury za jej bransolete.A ona tego nie lubi. -Aura weź te tabletki bo nie wpuszczą ciebie do transportowca.Powiedziałam. -Nie wezme tego świństwa.Powiedziała smoczyca. -Prosze ciebie.Powiedziałam. -To chociarz obiecaj że będziesz grzeczna.Powiedziałam. -Obiecuję.Powiedziała Aura. -A jak będziesz grzeczna to kupie ci pyszne suchi na miejscu.Powiedziałam. -Wole halibuta.Powiedziała Aura. Potem wsiadłyśmy do samolotu.Ona do transportowca ja do zwykłego.Przyznaję pierwsza klasa to nie była ale nie było źle. Zasnełam kiedy się obudziłam byłam już na miejscu.Poszłam odrazu do Aury. Smoczyca wyszła z samolotu warcząc na obsługe. -Siemka Aura nie było chyba tak źle.Powiedziałam. -Pierwsza klasa to nie była .Było ciasno ciemno i śmierdziało.Powini pozwać tych ludzi za tamtejsze warunki.Powiedziała Aura. -Wiem wiem niemartw się mam dla ciebie przepyszną rybe.Powiedziałam. -Ta niechce jej następnym razem lece o własnych skrzydłach. Aura była troche na mnie obrażona ale puźniej jej przeszło.Na lotnisku czekała już Jolka. -Jolka ile to już lat.Powiedziałam. -Ta chodz mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia.Powiedziała Jolka. Poszłyśmy w strone miasta.Miasto było ogrome i tłoczne ale miało swoje uroki.Ludzie i smoki chodzili mormalnie po mieście .Smoki i ludzie byli troche dziwnie po ubierani. -Teraz jest taka moda że swojego zwierzaka przerabia się tak by wyglądał jak panda.Powiedziała Jolka. -Mnie tak nie ubierzesz mam nadzieje.Powiedziała Aura. -W życiu.Powiedziałam. -Chodzcie pokarze gdzie na razie będziecie mieszkać.Powiedziała Jolka. Zaprowadziła nas do hotelu z dużym ogrodem gdzie był staw i rosły drzewka bonzai.A hotel był wyposażony w duży dach.W środku też niczego sobie .Weszłam do hotelu Aura musiała pójść do ogrodu bo smokom nie można do hotelu.Mój pokój wyglądał dość mormalnie jak na Chiński hotel.Była tam duża plazma i dostęp do WIFI .Położyłam się spać .Następnego dnia wstałam wcześnie .Obsługa pytała co podać .Poprosiłam o coś na śniadanie .Obejrzałam poranne wiadomości i zjadłam śniadanie.Przyznam było troche dziwne ale dobre.Potem poszłam przywitać się z Aurą. -Już po śniadaniu?Spytałam. -Tak .Odpowiedziała smoczyca. Nagle przyszedł jakiś chińczyk i coś mówil po Chińsku. -(Ten smok wyjadł wszystko z stawu co to za staw bez ryb!?.)Powiedział Chińczyk. Rozmawiałam z nim jeszcze chwilę.Przeprosiłam go za moją smoczyce. -Wstydź się Aura niemogłaś poczekać na obsługe.Powiedziałam. -Przepraszam ale w tym samolocie strasznie zgłodniałam.Powiedziała Aura. Zaraz po tym poszłyśmy w miasto.Przez dłuszą chwilę ludzie gapili się na moją smoczyce. Poszłam do najbliszej kawiarni napić się kawy.Nagle barman do mnie powiedział. -Wiesz że malowanie smoków na niebiesko dawno wyszło z mody.Powiedział barmam. -To jej naturalny kolor .Odpowiedziałam. -A przepraszam.Powiedział barman. -Jesteś Polakiem?Spytałam. -Tak z Poznania.Powiedział barman. Pogadałam jeszcze chwilę z barmanem a potem wypiłam kawe i poszłam dalej.Niedaleko była ulica gdzie były sklepy z akcesoriami dla smoków.Był tam nawet salon tatuażu.Aura się dziwiła jakim cudem smoki pozwalają sobie na coś takiego? Potem spotkałam się z Jolką żeby kupić ubrania na wesele troche poplotkować.Przyznam ciężko było znaleść mormalną suknie ale udało się.Znalazłam pięką jasnoniebieską sukienkę z złotymi dodatkami Aurze też się podobała.Potem jeszcze szłyśmy przez miasto rozmamiając. -Niewiem tylko czy moje wesele będzie idealne.Powiedziała Jolka. -Nie martw się wszystko się ułoży powiedziałam. -Martwi mnie troche że niema muzyków mieli przyjść dzisiaj by omówić co mają grać ale rozchorowali się dwa dzni przed weselem . - Na pewno szybko znajdziesz nowych spójż to duże miasto .Powiedziałam. -Dzięki.Odpowiedziała Jolka. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwile i się rozeszłyśmy.Poszłam jeszcze do parku.Akurat poszłam do tej części gdzie nikt nie przychodzi. -Może już wracamy.Powiedziała Aura. -Zaraz.Odpowiedziałam. Nagle coś usłyszałam Aura równierz poszłyśmy jeszcze dalej w park.Tam leżały jakieś rzeczy jedną z nich podniosłam .Nagle usłyszałam jakiś głos. -Nikt cie nie uczył że cudzych rzeczy się nie rusza.Powiedział głos. -Przepraszam.Odpowiedziałam.Możesz wyjść z tych krzaków?Spytałam. -Niebojisz się mnie? Spytał głos. -A niby dlaczego?Spytałam. Za krzaków wyszedł smok dziwny smok.Z piórami,łuskami i sierścą bez tylnych kończyn.Aura zaczeła warczeć. -Czego chcesz od demnie?Spytał smok -Jestem tu tylko przypadkiem.Odpowiedziałam. -Nie szukasz czegoś?Spytał . -Nie i jeśli chcesz moge dać ci spokój .Powiedziałam. -Nie przeszkadzasz mi żadko miewam gości.Widze żę twoja smoczyca posiada coś co ma niezwykłą moc czy mógłgby to zobaczyć?Spytał smok. -Wr(Zapomnij).Zawarczała smoczyca. -To nie od demnie zależy.Odpowiedziałam. -Jakim cudem gadasz po ludzku?Spytałam. -To cecha wrodzona moji przodkowie też ją mieli.Odpowiedział smok. -To było was więcej?Spytałam. -Tak ale było .Powiedział smok. Potem wyją coś z pudła.To były skrzypce .Zaczą na nich grać .Zamurowało mnie że smok potrafi grać na skrzypcach i to dobrze grać. -Wow niewiedziałam że smoki potrafią grać na takich rzeczach.Powiedziałam. -Ty jeszcze wiele rzeczy o nas nie wiesz.Powiedział smok. -Jeśli chcesz z tąd wyjść to musisz dać coś w zamian naprzykład tą bransoletw.Powiedział smok. -Niemoge ci jej dać ale jak chcesz to w torbie mam pare innych rzeczy.Powiedziałam. Smok wzioł torbe i zaczą ją przeszukiwać. -To śmieć .To nie to .To się nie przyda.O to może się przydać .Powiedział smok wyjmójąc moją zapalniczkę. Zastanawiałam się na co smokowi zapalniczka przecierz potrafi ziać ogniem? Szybko poszłam do hotelu kiedy on był zajęty oglądaniem zapalniczki.Poszłam spać jednak coś mo kazało wstać był to Aura.Niepokoiło ją coś a jak ją coś niepokoi to mnie też. -Co się stało?Spytałam . -Smok którego dziś poznaliśmy jest w złym stanie.Powiedziała smoczyca. -Skąd to wiesz?Spytałam. -Widziałam u niego pociemniałą skurę i blade źrenice to zły znak.Powiedziała smoczyca.Jeśli mu nie pomożemy może być źle. -Ale jak możemy mu pomóc ?Spytałam. -Wiem co to za choroba .Potrzebujemy liści laury i fiołków.Powiedziała smoczyca. Wiełyśmy to co trzeba i pobiegłyśmy szybko do tego smoka.Aura miała rację z tym smokiem faktycznie było źle.Prychał i był cały siny ,prawie się duśił. -Co wy robicie?Spytał smok. -Ratujemy ci życie.Odpowiedziałam. -Nie na prawde nie trzeba chcem umżeć w spokoju.Odpowiedział smok. -To jeszcze pożyjesz.Odpowiedziała Aura. Szybko podałyśmy smokowi wywar .Zaczynał już po godzinie dochodzić do siebie. -Niewiem jak wam podziękować.Powiedział smok. -Niemusisz. Powiedziałam. -Chociarz jest taka jedna rzecz.Powiedziałam. Potym wszystkim nadszedł dzień ślubu a następnie wesela.Po słowach przysięgi i uroczystym tak wszyscy udali się na wesele.Wszyscy jedli, pili rozmawiali i tańczyli. -Jolka wyglądasz nieźle i moje gratulacje. -Dziękuje .Odpowiedziała Jolka. Zaczeła grać muzyka.Wszyscy zaczeli tańczyć.Jednak nikt niewidział muzyka bo był zasłonięty zasłoną.Kiedy muzyka skączyła grać. -Ulka skąd wziełaś tego genialnego muzyka!Powiedziała Jolka. -Miała szczęście.Odpowiedziałam. -Moge zamówić u niego następną muzykę?Spytała. -No dobrze ale błagam cię nie panikuj bowiem on nie dokońca jest człowiekie.Powiedziałam. -A co z Marsa go wziełaś!Zażartowała. Poszłyśmy do tego muzyka.Jolke zamurowało. -To to smok.Powiedziała Jolka. -Tak ale błagam cię nie panikuj.Obiecuję ci że nikogo nie krzywdzi.Ale nikomu ani słowa rozumiesz?Powiedziałam. -Tak .Odpowiedziała Jolka. Potem był jeszcze pierwszy taniec młodych i impreza do białego rana.Potem tamten smok wrócilł do tamtego parku i żył w pokoju z ludzmi a ja wróciłam do domu.A i niechce nic mówić ale to ja złapałam bukiet z kwiatami panny młodej. 16.Poświęcenie część.1 Była mroźna zima .A ja już płynełam statkiem do Kanady by odwiedzić moją starą ciotkę.Aura też ze mną płyneła.Miałyśmy lecieć samolotem ale po ostatnim locie Aura nie najlepiej się czuła. Wreszcie dopłynełyśmy.Na miejscu już czekała ciocia.Przywitałyśmy się i szybko poszłyśmy do jej domu.Dom był duży i wszechstronny.Posiadał duże okna z widokiem na miasteczko. -A jak tam u ciebie?Spytała ciocia. -A w porządku.Odpowiedziałam. Potem rozpakowałam się i udałam się z Aurą do miateczka.Niebyło to duże miato.Pare sklepów,jakiś market,bank,parking dla smoków,trzy restaruracje,i jeszcze pare innych budynków. -Aura ide do restauracji zostań tu i uważaj.Powiedziałam. -Dobrze .Odpowiedziała smoczyca. W restauracji była niewielka ilość ludzi którzy większość czasu tam przesiadywali ze względu na zimno panujące na zewnątrz.. Zamówiłam kakao. -Widze że pani nie tutejsza.Powiedział jeden z ludzi. -Skąd pan to wie?Spytałam. -Wszędzie rozpoznam obcokrajowca.Odpowiedział. Nagle do restaracji wszedł jakiś starszy mężczyzna. -Hej Bill.Ten niebieski smok na zewnątrz to twój?Spytał. -Niewiem o czy mówisz.Odpowiedział Bill. -To raczej moja smoczyca.Odpowiedziałam. Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli.A potem zajeli się swojimo sprawami.Wziełam jeszcze jedno kakao na wynos i wyszłam na zewnątrz.Nagle ktoś na mnie wpadł. -Przepraszam ja niechcący.Powiedział ktoś. -Nic się nie stało.Odpowiedziałam. -Nie ja naprawde cię przepraszam może ci otkupie to kakao czy coś.Odpowiedział ktoś. -A tak wogle jestem Ula.Przedstawiłam się. -A ja Eryk miło poznać.Powiedział Eryk. -Świetnie teraz mam całą kurtkę brudną.Powiedziałam. -Wiesz może moge pomóc?Spytał Eryk. -Nie nie trzeba właśnie ide do domu.Powiedziałam. -Mój wujek ma wyporzyczalnie skuterów śnieżnych jak chcesz to możesz wrócić na jednym z nich.Powiedział Eryk. -Podziękuję ale mam smoka.Odpowiedziałam. Nagle przyszła Aura,Eryk najwyraźniej się troche jej przestraszył.Wsiadłam na nią i odleciałam. -I jak tam?Spytałam. -A tam sam śnieg.Powiedziała Aura. -Ale widze że poznałaś kogoś.Powiedziała smoczyca. -A tam nikt ciekawy wracajmy do domu.Powiedziałam. Wylądowałyśmy przy domu.Szybko poszłyśmy się rozgrzać bo zaczeło wiać i padać.Zauwarzyłam na podłodze mokre ślady najwyraźnie moja ciotka na chwile wyszła z domu.A na starość robiła to coraz rzadziej złaszcza przy tej pogodzie.Następnego dnia obudziłam się znowu nie było mojej cioci.Ale cóż pewnie wyszła do miasta po coś.Poranek był przepiękny.Śnieg krystalicznie biały odbijał jasne światło od wschodu słońca na niebieskim niebie ,aż chciało się żyć.Zjadłam śniadanie i udałam się w strone miasteczka na zakupy.Podróż w jego stronę zleciała nam szybko.Pierwszym celem zakupów był sklep z ubraniami potrzebowałam nowej kurtki.Kupiłam sobie czrano niebieską kurtkę a potem poszłam kupić coś do jedzenia.Kiedy szłam do mej smoczycy spotkałam Eryka. -Hej.Powiedział Eryk. -Hej.Przywitałam się. -Miło znów cię widzieć.Powiedział. -Wzajemnie.Odpowiedziałam. -Dokąd idziesz?Spytałam . -A do mego wujka.Powiedział Eryk. -Tego od skuterów śnieżnych?Spytałam. -Tak.Odpowiedział Eryk. -Nigdy nie jeździłam na tym pojeździe czy mogła bym się nauczyć?Spytałam. -Pewnie.Odpowiedział Eryk. Poszliśmy do wujka Eryka Aura razem z nami. -Witaj wujku.Powiedział Eryk. -O witaj Eryk.Powiedział Wujek Eryka. -Możesz puźniej naszykować skuter dla Billa,znów wpadł na jakiś szalony pomysł szukania Yeti czy czegoś.Powiedział wujek Eryka. -Dobrze.Powiedział Eryk. -Kto to Bill?Spytałam. -To szalony człowiek dawno temu wybrał się gdzieś w góry a kiedy wrócił gadał coś o Yeti i smokach od tamtej pory zawsze kiedy wybiera się poza miasto zabiera ze sobą broń lepiej z nim nie zadzierać.Powiedział Eryk. Potem uczyłam się jeździć na skuterze śnierznym.Szło nam to troche opornie ale czegoś się nauczyła.Potem jeszcze gadaliśmy.A kedy wróciłam do domu zastałam ciotke zmęczoną.Nagle przyszedł Bill. -Przepraszam czy pani Grażyna w domu?Spytał. -Tak .Odpowiedziałam. Ciocia wyszła z domu.Przez chwilę kłuciła się z Billem wiele nie słyszałam ale mówiła coś o lodowcu i wyprawie w góry sprzed lat. 17.Poświęcenie.2 Kiedy wróciła do domu była w markotnym nastroju. -Ciociu co się stało?Spytałam. -Stare sprawy nie interesój się.Powiedziałała ciocia. Mimo prośby cioci postanowiłam sprawdzić o co chodzi.Z samego rana poleciałam za ciocią na swojej smoczycy.Niby nic podejrzanego była w sklepie kupiła mase ryb co było troche dziwne.Następnie udała się w stronę starej chatki niedaleko gór.Dziwiłam się że moja ciocia jak na swój wiek ma tyle siły.Szłam za nią dalej .Weszła do tego domku.Potem jakiś tunelem którego wejście było staranie ukryte w domku.Potem ciocia wyszła a ja schowałam się za zaspą.Była to ogromna podziemna jaskinia z wielkim jeziorem na jej środku.Wokół była jakaś rośliność i nagle z szczelin z jaskini wyszły smoki.Były to Szeptozgony,Gronkle,Ponocniki,Straszliwce i pare innych.Wtem z jeziora wyłonił się Oszołomonstrach(chyba jakoś tak się nazywał).Był wielki szarobiały z niebieskimi końcówkami. -Pikuś chodź tu.Powiedziała ciocia. Chciało mi się śmiać .Bo jak tak wielkiego smoka można nazwać ?Aurze też sie zbierało na śmiech.Na szczęście się powstrzymałyśmy. Pikuś podszedł do cioci ona rzuciła mu pare ryb a on zjadł je z apetytem. -Ciekawe skąd to imie.Powiedziała Aura. -Ta ciekawe.Odpowiedziałam. I już miałyśmy iść gdy nadpepnełam na gałoś i jakiś smok mnie usłyszał.Podszedł do mnie i zaryczał ,Aura zaczeła mnie bronić. -Rex spokój!Krzykneła ciocia. Smok natychmiast się uspokoił. -Ula co tu robisz?Spytała ciocia. -Ja chciała cię śledzić.Powiedziałam. -Ale po co ?Spytała ciocia. -No bo chciałam wiedzieć co robisz gdy cię niema w domu.Odpowiedziałam. -No coż teraz już wiesz.Powiedziała ciocia. -Czemu mi nic niepowiedziałaś?Spytałam. -Nie chciałam żebyś zadawała zbyt dużo pytań.Powiedziała ciocia. -Zresztą to długa historia.Powiedziała ciocia. -Ja mam czas.Powiedziałam. -No więc było to dawno temu .Ja byłam znacznie młodsza od ciebie.Miałam wtedy chyba 8 lat.Była to sroga zima.Zjerzdzałam na sankach .Nagle zerwała się śnieżyca.Dom był zbyt daleko by do niego dojść.Więc pobiegłam do najbliszej chatki.Była to stara opuszczona chatka.Postanowiłam tam przeczekać zamieć.Nagle usłyszałam pisk.Dzwięk dobiegał za starej szafy.Przesunełam szafe.Okazało się że był tam tunel.Poszłam nim niewiedząc co mnie czeka.Kiedy wyszłam z tunelu znalazłam się w wielkiej jaskini czyli tu.Było szaro zimno i panował pół mrok.Nagle z kupki śniegu wyjrzały małe białe oczka.Był to mały smok o szaroniebieskiej i białej barwie.Był wystraszony.Niewiem dlaczego ale wydał mi się bliski.Postanowiłam wziąść go do domu .Niestety rodzice niezgodzili by się na to.Więc codzienie do niego przychodziłam.Karmiłam go opiekowałam się nim,bawiłam się z nim.Nikt niewiedział o tym smoku.I dobrze było by źle gdyby się ktoś dowiedział.Lata mijały a Pikuś stawał się coraz większy i także ja rosłam.Jaskinia stawała się coraz milszym miejscem.Nie tak zimnym i szarym.Okazało się że rośnie tu bujna rośliność.Z czasem zaczeły się tu pojawiać smoki.Na początku były agresywne ale zawsze stawały się miłe w tym miejscu.W końcu ja miałam 21 lat zaś Pikuś wyrósł na wspaniałego smoka.Wtedy poznałam Billa.Kiedyś był inny.Miły przystojny ,uprzejmy i towarzyski.Poznaliśmy się w kawiarni.Miło spędzaliśmy ze sobą czas.Jeszcze nic nie wiedział o Pikusiu.Pewnego dnia musiał wyjechać do wojska.Tęskniłam za nim.Jednak kiedy wrócił był inny.Szorstki uparty i jakby stracił większość siebie.Nadal chodziłam z nim jednak niebyło to już samo.Pewnego dnia pokłuciliśmy się .Poszłam do jaskini do jedynego miejsca gdzie mogłam uciec od tego świata.Nie było mnie w mieście przez pare dni.Ludzie zaczeli mnie szukać.Siedziałam w jaskini jak zwykle gdy zjawił się Bill.Na początku uśmiechał się że mnie znalazł .Jednak gdy zobaczył Pikusia zdenerwołam się .Myślałał że smok chce mi zrobić krzywde.Strzelił do niego pare razy.Próbowałam go powstrzymać ale on mnie wtedy odtrącił.Smok zdenerwował się uderzył go zostawiając blizne na jego twarzy.Oboje chcieli mnie tylko chronić.Po tym próbowałam jakoś to wszystko wytłumaczyć Billowi.Ale on nie słuchał .Zerwaliśmy ze sobą.To go bardzo zabolało .Został myśliwym.Wymyślił historyjke z Yeti by ludzie nie wiedzieli skąd naprawdę ta blizna.Od tąd już więcej nigdy nie był taki jak dawniej.Ja wróciłam do siebie rzadziej odwiedzam teraz Pikusia .I dlatego nie mieszkam w mieście. Ciocia opowiedziała swoją historię.Bardzo mnie wzruszyła. -Ciociu niewiedziałam.Powiedziałam. -Nic się nie stało.Powiedziała ciocia. 18.Poświęcenie .3 Nagle przybiegł Blill.Był cały wystraszony i zdyszony. -Bill co tu robisz?Spytała ciocia. -Uciekajcie!Krzykozgon tu leci!Krzykną Bill. -Co ale jak to?Spytałam. -Puźniej wam opowiem,teraz uciekajcie!Powiedział Bill. Ale było już za puźno Krzykozgon tu przyleciał. -Wraaaaaaaaaa!!!Zaryczał Krzykozgon. Oszołomonstrach natychmiast się podniósł i zaczą atakować smoka.Ale Krzykozgonowi niechodziło o niego lecz o Aure. -Szybko uciekajcie,ja go zatrzymam !Krzyknełam. Bill i ciocia uciekli ja zaś wsiadłam na Aure i poleciałam w stronę Krzykozgona. -Aura plazma!Krzyknełam. Smoczyca strzeliła w smoka ale on został tylko nią odepchnięty. Potem Aura strzeliła w niego jeszcze pare razy ale Krzykozgon zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałam.Uderzył nas ogonem ja spadłam z Aury na ziemie cała obolała zaś moja smoczyca leżała na ziemi .Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam że niema bransolety.Smok już chciał ją wziąść wtem Oszołomostrach przygniutł go swoimi kłami.Jednak Krzykozgon był sprytniejszy.Zioną w smoka ogniem oślepiając go na chwile .W międzyczasie założył bransolete na swój ogon.Wtedy zaczeło dziać się coś niezwykłego.Krzykozgon zaczą świecić na niebiesko whłaniając energie bransolety.Poczym stał się granatowy a jego oczy czarne.Potem zionoł czarnym ogniem i zapadł się pod ziemię.Szybko pobiegłam do Aury. -Aura nic ci nie jest?Spytałam. -Jakoś się trzymam.Powiedziała Aura. -Możesz chodzić?Spytałam. -Chyba tak.Powiedziała smoczyca. Aura wstała mimo że nic nie złamała była bardzo osłabiona. -Musimy się z tąd wydostać.Powiedziałam. Szybko wyszłyśmy z jaskini na zewnątrz, tam byli moja ciocia i Bill. -Nic wam nie jest? Spytała ciocia -Mnie nic ale Aura straciła bransolete która daje jej moc jeśli jej szybko nie odzyska może być z nią źle.Powiedziałam. -Bill o co tu chodzi ?Spytała ciocia. -Jestem winny wam wyjaśnienia.Nie bez powodu zabieram ze sobą broń kiedy jestem poza miastem.Oturz spotkałem już kiedyś tego smoka.Dawno temu w górach.Zatakował mnie z nienacka.Strzeliłem mu w podgardle od tamtej pory siedział w swojej norze i niewychodził.Ale dziś musiało go coś obudzić.Niewiem co ale napewno związane z pojawieniem się twojej smoczycy.Powiedział Bill. -A więc temu smokowi zależało na bransolecie.Powiedziałam. -Bill wiesz gdzie jest siedziba tego smoka?Spytałam. -Droge znam jak własną kieszeń ale na piechote zleci nam to cały dzień.Powiedział Bill. -Aura nieda rady polecieć bez bransolety.Ale wiem kto może nam pomóc.Powiedziałam. Poszliśmy do wujka Eryka. -Eryk potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.Powiedziałam. -Jak moge wam pomóc?Spytał Eryk. -Daj nam skutery Powiedziałam . -Dobrze.Powiedział. Kiedy skutery były już naszykowane mieliśmy już jechac. -A gdzie Bill?Spytała ciocia. Bill przyszedł z dużymi saniami i bronią. -Na co to wam?Spytał Eryk -Jeśli chesz walczyć z tym czymś potrzebujesz tego.Powiedział Bill. -Wyjaśnimy ci po drodze .Powiedziałam. Zamontowaliśmy sanie do skuterów i zabraliśmy na nie Aure. Wyruszyliśmy musieliśmy się spieszyć bo Aura stawała się coraz ciemniejsza i słabsza.Dojechaliśmy na miejsce i dobrze bo zbliżała się śnieżyca.Krzykozgon spał w jaskini.Usłyszał nas i wyleciał. -Waaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!Zakrzyczał Krzykozgon. -Szybko strzelajcie!Krzykną Bill. Strzelaliśmy do smoka ale kule nic mu nie robiły. -No tak przeierz puki ma na sobie bransolete kule nic mu nie zrobią!Powiedziałam. -Niemogłaś powiedzieć wcześniej?Spytał Eryk. -Gdyby ten smok stracił by na chwilę kontrolę i przestał by nad sobą panować można by mu ściągnąć bransolete.Powiedziałam. -To nie problem .Powiedział Bill wyjmójąc coś z sań. -To granat?Spytał Eryk. -Wzieło się to i owo z wojska.Powiedział Bill. Bill rzucił w smoka granatem .To go wkurzyło.Nagle Krzykozgon uderzył mnie.To wkurzyło Aure.Wstaneła ostatkiem sił i zaczeła mnie bronić mimo tego że straciła już prawie całą moc.Strzeliła w Krzykozgona plazmą co go wyrażnie osłabiło.Smok strzelił kolcem w Aure raniąc ją. -Niee!Krzyknełam. Nagle pojawił się Pikuś.Uderzył Krzykozgona a Eryk strzelał w niego.Popatrzyłamw na góre.Precierz tam były kamienie. -Ciociu poproś Pikusia żeby strącił te kamienie.Powiedziałam. -Pikuś strzelaj!Krzykneła ciocia. Pikuś strzelił w kamienie które spadły na Krzykozgona przygniatając go.Niestety smok szczelił jeszcze kolcem w ciocie, chcąc ją chronić osłoniłam ją sama obrywając.Krzykozgon już nie żył stracił swoją moc i bransolete.Wziełam ją i ostatkiem sił załorzyłam Aurze na łape.Smoczyca nie ruszała się już niemiała tego pięknego odcienia błękitu.Straciłam nadzieje gdy .Bransoleta zaczeła świecić.Nagle ciało Aury pokryło się niebieskim pyłem .Nie było widać rzadnych ran.Smoczyca otworzyła oczy i wstała. .Chciałam krzyczeć z radości że żyje. Ale już niemogłam byłam ranna od strzału Krzykozgona i staciłam sporo krwi.Leżałam wpół martwa na śniegu.Cioci wbierało się na łzy.Wtedy Aura podeszła do mnie.Była smutna jak inni.Podeszła do mnie i uroniła łzy ale nie takie zwyczajne łzy.Łza spadła na moją ranę.Wtedy rana zaczeła się goić.Bill ciocia i Eryk niemogli w to uwierzyć.Nagle złapałam odech. -Co się stało ?Spytałam. -Żyjesz.Powiedziała uradowana ciocia. -To wszystko dzięki tobie.Powiedziała Aura. Po tej przygodzie Bill i ciocia się pogodzili ja jeszcze pobyłam u mej cioci a potem wróciłam do domu.Eryk rozkręcił firmę z wujkiem.A Aura wróciła do siebie i wszystko skączyło się dobrze. KONIEC.